


Pasghetti.

by Anderwarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderwarbler/pseuds/Anderwarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked Blaine's husband and his daughter, they would tell you that his spaghetti is the best. Or in Charlotte's words- 'Pasghetti'. Not that they ever really taste it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pasghetti.

"Spaghetti."

"Pasghetti!" Charlotte exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Chuckling, Sebastian shook his head. "No, no, baby. Spa-"

She looked at him, listening to him very carefully before nodding. "Spa-"

"Right." He nodded, smiling at her. " -ghetti."

"-ghetti." She repeated, nodding again.

"Spaghetti."

"Pasghetti!" She giggled as if this was the funniest thing ever, clapping her hands again.

"Yes, dear, Pasghetti." Sebastian just sighed, smiling fondly at her as she nodded, turning her attention back to the coloring books in front of them, shaking his head again before looking over to Blaine who was in front of the stove. The smell of his famous -at least famous in this family- spaghetti sauce filling the kitchen, the steam of the boiling noodles floating through the air. "I give up." He chuckled.

Blaine just laughed, glancing back at his husband and Charlotte, grinning. "Baby, she's four, what do you expect?"

"I think she knows exactly what she's doing." Sebastian grinned, reaching over to tickle Charlie's sides, earning a squeal and giggles from the little girl."I think she's just being difficult because she can." He laughed softly.

"I wouldn't doubt that." Blaine said as he went over to the sink, draining the noodles of the water. "She's so spoiled rotten and she knows she could get away with anything." He shook his head before teasing, "Where did we go wrong?"

"Heeyyyy! I'm not rotten!" Charlie pouted, not bothering to look up from her coloring book.

Sebastian chuckled again, resting his chin in his hand, looking at Charlotte. "Aww, baby, you're perfect." He said, leaning over and placing a kiss on her head before picking up a crayon, joining his daughter in coloring in her book. "Who is this?" He asked, smiling at the picture of the crab she was carefully coloring with a bright red crayon.

"Sebastian!" She grinned at him.

"That's right." He nodded, scrunching his nose at her.

"Hey Charlie, who else has that name?" Blaine asked, mixing the sauce and noodles together.

She raised her eyebrows, pointing at Sebastian. "Daddy does!" She giggled.

"That's right!" Blaine praised, giggling softly as he pulled three plates out of the cabinet, filling them up with the spaghetti. "Alright loves of my life, time for dinner." He said with a smile as he sat their plates down in front of them.

"Pasghetti!"Charlie excitedly pushed her coloring books and crayons away, clapping before grabbing her fork and digging in.

Sebastian smiled up at him."Thanks baby."

"You're welcome." Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Sebastian's forehead before sitting down at the counter himself.

Looking at Charlotte, who had already disregarded her fork in favor of picking up a noodle, tilting her head back and dangling it over her mouth, eating it that way. Sebastian watched her, his eyebrows raise, he laughed softly, shaking his head. "Wow."

Blaine glanced at Charlie, letting out a soft laugh as he took a bite of his food. "Wow, she's nothing like you at all." He said sarcastically, nudging Sebastian's arm gently.

"You remember the first time you made spaghetti for me?" Sebastian asked, grinning at Blaine.

"Of course I do." Blaine nodded, pausing for a moment as a smile spread across his face. "I believe that night went something like this." He said, getting some spaghetti sauce on his lips and leaning over and pressing them against Sebastian's cheek before he had time to react.

Sebastian gasped, his jaw dropping. "Blaineeeee!"

Charlotte giggled, looking at them. "You got sauce on daddy's cheek!"

Blaine licked his lips, raising his eyebrows, looking to Sebastian, who was giving him a playful glare. Faking being surprised, he gasped. "Oh look at that! I did! Oops!" He said, looking at Charlotte who shared a giggle with him. While he was distracted by laughing with Charlie, Sebastian reached over, pulling Blaine closer to him and nuzzling his cheek against his.

"Heyyy!" Blaine laughed.

"That's what you get." Sebastian nodded, a satisfied smile on his face as he turned back to his food, taking a bite.

Blaine looked at Charlotte giving her an evil grin, winking at her. Her eyes and smile widened as she watched him place his hands on his plate, in the sauce."Yeah?"

"Yep." Sebastian nodded, turning to smile at Blaine, gasping again when Blaine's sauce covered hands cupped his face."Blaine Anderson!"

"What, baby?" He snorted, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on Sebastian's face. But when his lips touched Sebastian's, Sebastian nuzzled his face forward a little against Blaine's, getting sauce on Blaine's face as well. They both laughed at each other as they shared a soft kiss.

Charlotte just giggled uncontrollably as she watched her daddies making a mess out of each other's faces with the spaghetti sauce. "You guys are really silly!" She laughed, shaking her head. "Look at all of the pasghetti sauce on your face!"

"What? I have something on my face?" Sebastian asked, looking at her as Blaine laughed.

She just giggled some more. "Daddies, you're messy."

"Messy?" Blaine asked, his jaw dropping. "Did you hear that, honey? She called us messy!"

Sebastian nodded, looking at Charlotte. "I heard!" He said before sharing a look and a small nod with Blaine.

"You know what?" Blaine said, getting up from the stool he was sitting on, starting to walk over to Charlie, who didn't take her eyes off of him, watching him carefully, but still giggling as he got closer.

"What's that, baby?" Sebastian asked, also getting up from his stool, following behind Blaine.

"I think…" Blaine spun Charlotte's stool around, earning a small squeak from her as he picked her up and sat her on the counter next to her plate. "She's just too clean." He said, looking at Sebastian.

Sebastian grinned at him, nodding. "You know, you're right. She is way too clean." He said, taking a step closer.

"Daaaaaaaaddies!" Charlotte squealed, giggling uncontrollably as Blaine placed his lips against her cheek, Sebastian taking the other one, both of them kissing her cheeks over and over and over, even nuzzling against them a little, getting sauce all over her cute little face. Once they were satisfied and her face was just as messy as theirs, they pulled away, laughing softly.

Charlie looked down at her plate, mushing her hand into the spaghetti with a smirk on her face that she had, no doubt, learned from Sebastian.

"Uh oh!"

Charlie got off of the counter, back onto her stool before hoping to the floor. She giggled some more, smiling, looking between Sebastian and Blaine who were both pointing towards each other, shaking their heads. She finally decided to go after Blaine, who took off out of the kitchen, laughing. "Noo! Get daddy!" Charlotte went after him and Sebastian went after her, catching up to her in the hallway and picking her up, chuckling softly, he whispered in her ear and she just grinned, nodding.

"I caught her, baby! Don't worry." Sebastian called, smiling, winking at Charlotte.

Blaine came back into the hallway, a little out of breath from the chase, still chuckling softly as he came up to them. "Thanks, love." He crinkled his nose at his daughter, getting closer, acting like he was going to tickle her.

"Now, Charlie." Sebastian grinned and with that, Charlie placed her saucy hand right in the middle of Blaine's forehead, both her and Sebastian losing it, laughing so hard that Charlie snorted.

"Oh! You two are so in for it now!" Blaine grinned as Sebastian sat Charlie down.

"Run for it, Charlie!" He said, both of them going to get away from Blaine who was headed back to get more sauce.

Because really, what's the point of  _pasghetti_  if you're not going to play with it?


End file.
